peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 July 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-07-23 ;Comments *The previous evening, daughter Alexandra and her two mates Anna and Joanna had been to Wembley to see Madonna. While he was waiting to pick them up afterwards at South Mimms services on the M25, he encountered some rowdy people but managed to slink away unmolested. Sessions *Bastro #2, recorded 1st July 1990. Repeated: 20 October 1990 Tracklisting :start of show *Jungle Brothers Featuring De La Soul, Monie Love, Tribe Called Quest And Queen Latifah: Doin' Our Own Dang (Norman Cook Remix) Eternal W9754 T *Sonic Youth: Kool Thing (album - Goo) DGC 424 297-1 :(JP: "Last night I was listening to Andy Kershaw's programme as I was driving home and he played a record by King Short Shirt and expressed admiration for him. I checked in my files - I've got eight LPs at home by King Short Shirt and Andy, if you're listening, you're welcome to borrow all of them, any of them.") *King Short Shirt: Tourist Leggo (album - Ghetto Vibes) Charlie's CR 103 :(JP anecdote about some people who mistook him for Tommy Vance. Apparently.) *Jawbreaker: Gutless (album - Unfun) Shredder SH-07 :(JP: (referring to the people mentioned above) 'Of course, what you really want to do when you've got tormentors like that is to go very calmly to the boot of the car, get out the chainsaw, (makes tearing sound in throat) chop them up into bite-size chunks and then throw all the bits into a skip full of Dettol, but obviously you don't get a chance to do that.') *Teenage Fanclub: Every Picture I Paint (album - A Catholic Education) Paperhouse PAPLP004 *Ultraviolet: Kites (7") Big Life BLR 26 *Cutty Ranks: Come Better (7") Shocking Vibes *''Competition news'' *Becketts: The Janitor Song (album - Lust) Bad Girl BGRLMP 02 *Tony! Toni! Toné!: Oakland Stroke (album - The Revival) Wing 841 902-2 *Harmony As One: Harmony As One (12" - No Elite E.P.) Conscious Effort EFFORT 1201 *Skullflower: I Live In The Bottomless Pit (7" - I Live In The Bottomless Pit / Bo Diddley's Shitpump) Shock SX 001 *Fortran 5: Crazy Earth (12") Mute 12 MUTE 113 *''tape edit'' *Ninjaman: A So Me Stay (7") Exterminator *Bastro: Demons Begone (session) *Bastro: Krakow Illinois (session) *Bastro: Floating Home (session) *Bastro: Recividist 2 (session) *''The next three items are from Thailand and on cassettes which Peel found very little English information on them. '' *Glawngyao: unknown track (Very unlikely the name is Glawngyao, as it means "drums" in the Thai language, but Peel found the word, as it was the only one written in the Roman script he could read on the cassette) *Caravan: ตายสิบเกิดแสน (Tens Deaths Growing Up Hundred Thousand) (The track uses melody of Bob Dylan's A Hard Rain's A-Gonna To Fall) *'unknown artist': Pin Solo (Possibly done by various artists rather than one person. A music that is of Thai folk tradition) *Bridewell Taxis: Honesty (12" - Honesty / Aegis) Stolen BLAG 3 *Splintered: Last Laugh (v/a album - Tearing Down The Barricades Volume 1) Fourth Dimension Given away with Grim Humour #15 :end of show File ;Name *1990-07-23 Peel Show R113.mp3 ;Length *1:27:52 ;Other *File created from R113 of Rich 200 digitised by Weatherman22 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo Category:Rich 200 Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Lee Tapes